Consumer electronic devices may be used for various different applications in various different contexts. For example, consumer electronic devices may be shavers, toothbrushes, toys, wireless keyboards, wireless remotes, and wireless computer mice. Such consumer electronic devices may be low power electronic devices that operate using voltage or power sources having a relatively small amplitude. For example, such consumer electronic devices may be powered by battery cells, such as AA and AAA batteries. Various conventional devices may utilize two or more battery cells because the voltage provided by a single battery cell may not be sufficient to power various internal electrical components of the electronic devices. Accordingly, conventional consumer electronics remain limited in their ability to efficiently and economically operate using a single battery cell.